Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 9 & 9 \\ 4 & 0 & 5 \\ 8 & 3 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 4 & 8 \\ 9 & 0 & 3 \\ 9 & 5 & 7\end{array}\right]$